wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Dolina trwogi/03
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Tragedja w Birlston | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ III. Tragedja w Birlstone. A teraz muszę na chwilę pozostawić na uboczu moją nic nie znaczącą osobę i opisać wypadki, które zaszły, zanim zjawiliśmy się na widowni, w oświetleniu, jakie im nadają zebrane przez nas później wiadomości. Jedynie w ten sposób umożliwię czytelnikowi ocenę wchodzących w grę osobistości i niezwykłego otoczenia, w którem los kazał im pędzić życie. Wioska Birlstone jest zbiorowiskiem małych, bardzo starych i wpółdrewnianych chałup na północnej granicy hrabstwa Sussex. Przez całe stulecie nie uległa żadnym zmianom, ale w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat jej malowniczy wygląd i położenie ściągnęło pewną liczbę zamożnych mieszkańców, których wille wyglądają z pomiędzy otaczających je drzew. Drzewa te, według miejscowych opowiadań, stanowią zewnętrzną krawędź wielkiego boru Weald, który przerzedzając się coraz bardziej, dochodzi do północnych wydm kredowych. Pewna liczba małych sklepików zaspakaja potrzeby powiększonej ludności tak, że jest nadzieja przekształcenia się wkrótce starej wioski Birlstone w nowoczesne miasteczko. Jest ona środowiskiem, w którem skupia się życie sporego szmatu kraju, gdyż Tunbridge Wells, najbliższa znaczniejsza miejscowość, leży w odległości dziesięciu lub dwunastu mil na wschód, poza granicami Kentu. Około pół mili od miasteczka, w starym parku, słynnym z olbrzymich buków stoi dawny zamek Birlstone. Część tego starożytnego budynku sięga czasów pierwszej krucjaty, kiedy Hugo de Capus zbudował gród w środku majątku, darowanego mu przez Czerwonego Króla. Gród ten został zniszczony przez ogień w 1543 r., a część jego czarnych od dymu narożników została zużytą, kiedy za czasów Jakóba, na miejscu feudalnego zamku stanął dwór z cegieł. Dwór ten z licznemi wieżyczkami i małemi, rombowemi szybkami wygląda dziś, jak z początkiem wieku siedemnastego. Z dwuch fos otaczających jego bardziej rycerskiego poprzednika, zewnętrznej pozwolono wyschnąć i założono ogród warzywny. Wewnętrzna istniała jeszcze i otaczała dom pierścieniem szerokim na czterdzieści stóp, ale zaledwie na kilka stóp głębokim. Zasilał ją mały strumień, który płynął dalej tak, że woda, chociaż mętna, nigdy nie przypominała bagna lub stawu. Okna piwnic znajdowały się stopę nad powierzchnią wody. Jedyne wejście do dworu prowadziło przez most zwodzony z zardzewiałemi łańcuchami i połamanym dawno kołowrotem. Ostatni właściciele Zamku Birlstone z niezwykłą energją doprowadzili go jednak do porządku tak, że most mógł być nie tylko podniesiony, ale był rzeczywiście podnoszony każdego wieczoru, a spuszczany każdego ranka. Przez wznowienie tego dawnego zwyczaju z czasów feudalnych Zamek zamieniano w nocy na wyspę — fakt, pozostający w ścisłym związku z tajemnicą, która miała niebawem zwrócić uwagę całej Anglji. Dom był od szeregu lat niezamieszkały i groził rozpadnięciem się w malowniczą ruinę, kiedy Douglasowie objęli go w posiadanie. Rodzina ta składała się tylko z dwóch członków, Jana Douglasa i jego żony. Douglas był człowiekiem wybitnym tak pod względem charakteru, jak i wyglądu zewnętrznego. Mógł liczyć lat około pięćdziesiąt, z pooraną zmarszczkami twarzą, potężnemi szczękami, siwiejącymi wąsami, niezwykle przenikliwemi szaremi oczyma i męską świadczącą o zdrowiu postawą, która nie straciła nic z młodzieńczej siły i zwinności. Był wesołego usposobienia i serdeczny dla wszystkich, ale w zachowaniu się nieco rubaszny, co nasuwało przypuszczenie, że życie spędzić musiał w niższych warstwach społecznych, niż towarzystwo w Sussex. Jednakże, chociaż bardziej wykształceni jego sąsiedzi odnosili się do niego z pewną rezerwą i zaciekawieniem, zyskał wkrótce popularność u mieszczan, subskrybując ochoczo na wszystkie cele miejscowe i biorąc udział w ich koncertach i innych zebraniach, gdzie, jako odznaczający się silnym głosem tenorowym, gotów był zawsze wystąpić z swoim pięknym śpiewem. Zdaje się, że pieniędzy miał dość, a zdobył je, jak mówiono, w kalifornijskich kopalniach złota. Zresztą opowiadania jego i żony świadczyły jasno, że część życia spędził w Ameryce. Dobra opinja, jaką sobie wyrobił hojnością i demokratycznemi manierami urosła, skoro zyskał reputację człowieka nie przejmującego się niebezpieczeństwami. Kiedy na plebanji wybuchł pożar odznaczył się odwagą, z jaką wszedł do budynku, aby ocalać rzeczy, które miejscowa straż uznała za nieodwołalnie stracone. I tak przyszło do tego, że Jan Douglas z Zamku zyskał sobie w Birlstone w przeciągu pięciu lat ogólny szacunek. Żona jego cieszyła się również wielką popularnością między znajomymi, chociaż, jak to bywa w Anglji, gości, odwiedzających obcego, który osiedlił się w hrabstwie, a nie miał wyrobionych stosunków, było bardzo mało. Nie sprawiało to jej większej różnicy, gdyż z usposobienia była kobietą spokojną i zajętą, o ile można było wnosić, jedynie mężem i sprawami domowemi. Było ogólnie wiadome, że pochodziła z Anglji i że poznała się z Mr. Douglasem w Londynie, kiedy był już wdowcem. Była to piękna kobieta, smukła, czarna, wysoka, młodsza o jakie dwadzieścia lat od swojego męża, co jednak nie wpływało pod żadnym względem na ich szczęście rodzinne. Ci, którzy ją znali bliżej, zauważyli jednak, że zaufania między nimi nie było, jak się zdaje, zupełnie, gdyż żona albo nie lubiała mówić o przeszłości męża, albo, co prawdopodobniejsze, była o niej niedostatecznie poinformowana. Kilka osób spostrzegło również, że pani Douglas była czasami bardzo zdenerwowaną i że nieukrywała niepokoju, ilekroć nieobecny małżonek spóźniał się do domu. W spokojnej okolicy, gdzie plotki są na czasie, zachowanie się pani Zamku nie mogło przejść bez wrażenia i uwydatniło się w pamięci ludzi, kiedy późniejsze wypadki nadały mu znaczenie specjalne. Była tam jeszcze jedna osoba, której pobyt w tym domu był, coprawda, sporadyczny, ale której obecność tam w czasie, kiedy zaszły opisane poniżej dziwne wypadki, uczyniła nazwisko jej szczególnie popularnem. Osobą tą był Cecil James Barker z Hales Logge w Hampstead. Rosła, silna postać Cecila Barkera znaną była na głównej ulicy wioski Birlstone, gdyż był on częstym i mile widzianym gościem w Zamku. Znany był tam bardziej, jako jedyny w Anglji przyjaciel z dawnych, nieznanych ogółowi lat Mr. Douglasa. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że sam Barker był anglikiem, ale słowa jego świadczyły, że poznał się z Douglasem w Ameryce i pozostawał tam z nim w zażyłych stosunkach. Zdaje się, że był to człowiek bogaty i że otrzymał pewne uniwersyteckie wykształcenie. Był nieco młodszy niż Douglas, liczył najwyżej czterdzieści pięć lat, rosły, trzymający się prosto, o szerokiej piersi, z twarzą gładko wygoloną jak u boksera, gruby, silny, z czarnemi brwiami i parą czarnych, groźnych oczu, które mogły, nawet bez użycia jego potężnych rąk, utorować mu drogę przez tłum nieprzyjaciół. Nie jeździł konno, ani nie strzelał, ale przez cały dzień chodził po starem miasteczku z fajką w ustach lub towarzyszył w powozie gospodarzowi, względnie, wrazie jego obecności, gospodyni. „Spokojny, wygodny jegomość“, mawiał o nim Ames, piwniczy, „ale, daję słowo, nie chciałbym mu wejść w drogę“. Wobec Douglasa był serdeczny i przyjacielski zarówno, jak wobec jego żony, chociaż ta właśnie przyjaźń zdawała się nieraz drażnić męża tak, że zwróciło to nawet uwagę służby. Tak więc była trzecia osoba, która należała do rodziny, w chwili, kiedy przyszło do katastrofy. Co do innych mieszkańców starego budynku, wystarczy z pomiędzy dosyć licznej służby wspomnieć układnego, szanownego i pracowitego Amesa i panią Allen, tęgą i wesołą niewiastę, która pomagała gospodyni w zajęciach domowych. Pozostałych sześcioro służby w domu nie odegrało żadnej roli w wypadkach nocy szóstego stycznia. O jedenastej czterdzieści pięć zaalarmowano mały miejscowy posterunek policyjny pod dowództwem sierżanta Wilsona ze straży bezpieczeństwa Sussex. Mr. Cecil Barker, bardzo wzburzony, dobijał się do drzwi, targając z wściekłością za sznur od dzwonka. Straszliwa tragedja rozegrała się w Zamku i Mr. Jan Douglas został zamordowany. Wiadomość tę wypowiedział jednym tchem. Powrócił czemprędzej do domu, a za nim w kilka minut przybył sierżant policji, który zjawił się na miejscu zbrodni nieco po dwunastej, poczyniwszy uprzednio pewne kroki, celem powiadomienia władz hrabstwa, że zaszło coś poważnego. Doszedłszy do Zamku, sierżant znalazł most opuszczony, oświetlone okna, a cały dom w stanie zamieszania i przerażenia. Blada służba zebrała się w przedsionku, z wylęknionym piwniczym, który załamywał ręce we drzwiach. Tytko Cecil Barker był, jak się zdaje, panem siebie i swoich uczuć. Otworzył najbliższe drzwi i dał znak sierżantowi, aby poszedł za nim. W tej chwili przybył dr. Wood, rzutki i dzielny lekarz — praktyk miasteczka. Trzej mężczyźni weszli równocześnie do fatalnego pokoju, podczas gdy trzęsący się ze strachu piwniczy następował im na pięty, zamykając za sobą drzwi, aby nie pokazywać strasznego obrazu służącym. Zmarły leżał na plecach z wyciągniętemi rękoma i nogami na środku pokoju. Ubrany był tylko w różowy szlafrok, który wdział wprost na bieliznę. Na bosych nogach miał pantofle. Doktór ukląkł przy nim i oglądnął go przy świetle lampy, którą zdjął ze stołu. Jeden rzut oka na ofiarę wystarczył lekarzowi na stwierdzenie, że pomoc jego jest zbyteczna. Człowiek został okrutnie zamordowany. Na piersiach jego leżała ciekawa broń, strzelba o lufach spiłowanych w odległości jakiej stopy od kurków. Było jasnem, że wystrzelono z niej zbliska i że otrzymał cały nabój w twarz, przyczem głowa została zupełnie roztrzaskana. Za oba cyngle, które były związane drutem, pociągnięto równocześnie, aby skutek wystrzału był tem straszniejszy. Policjant miejscowy był nadzwyczaj zdenerwowany i zakłopotany odpowiedzialnością, jaka spadła na niego niespodziewanie. — Nic nie ruszymy, dopóki nie przyjadą moi przełożeni — rzekł przyciszonym głosem, patrząc ze zgrozą na straszliwą głowę. — Dotąd nic nie ruszono — rzekł Cecil Barker. — Za to ja odpowiadam. Wszystko jest tak, jak znalazłem. — Kiedy to było? — Sierżant wyciągnął notes. — Zaraz po wpół do dwunastej. Jeszcze nie rozebrany siedziałem przy ogniu w mojej sypialni, kiedy usłyszałem huk. Nie był głośny — raczej, jakby przytłumiony. Zbiegłem na dół. Przypuszczałem, że nie minęło więcej, jak trzydzieści sekund, kiedy znalazłem się w pokoju. — Czy drzwi były otwarte? — Tak jest, otwarte. Biedny Douglas leżał, jak panowie widzicie. Świeca paliła się na stole. Lampę zapaliłem ja sam w kilka minut później. — Czy widziałeś pan kogo? — Nie. Słyszałem, że idzie za mną pani Douglas, wybiegłem zatem, aby oszczędzić jej tego straszliwego widoku. Pani Allen, zarządczyni, odprowadziła ją. Przybył Ames i obaj weszliśmy raz jeszcze do pokoju. — Wszak słyszałem, że most zwodzony podnosi się na noc? — Tak jest, był podniesiony, dopóki nie kazałem go opuścić. — A zatem, gdzie się podział morderca? To wykluczone. Mr. Douglas zastrzelił się sam. — To była nasza pierwsza myśl. Ale popatrz pan! — Barker odsunął firanki i pokazał, że wąskie, wysadzane rombowemi szybkami okno było na oścież otwarte. — I oglądnij to! — Poświecił lampą, pokazując ślad krwawy, jakby odbicie podeszwy buta na drewnianej futrynie. — Ktoś wyszedł tędy. — Pan sądzi, że ktoś przeszedł w bród przez fosę? — Właśnie. — Jeśli pan zatem był w pokoju w pół minuty po dokonaniu zbrodni, człowiek ten musiał być naówczas w wodzie. — Nie wątpię w to. Oh! Gdybym był podszedł do okien! Ale zasłaniały je firanki, jak pan widzi tak, że nie przyszło mi to na myśl. Potem usłyszałem kroki pani Douglas i chciałem powstrzymać ją o wejścia do pokoju. Byłoby to zbyt straszne! — Straszne! — rzekł doktór, spoglądając na roztrzaskaną głowę i okropne ślady. — Nie widziałem takich ran od czasu katastrofy kolejowej w Birlstone. — Ale — zauważył policjant, którego zdrowy, chłopski rozum zajęty był jeszcze sprawą otwartego okna — o ile przyjmiemy, że przestępca uciekał, przechodząc w bród fosę, to w jaki sposób, pytam, dostał się do domu, skoro most był podniesiony? — Oto kwestja — rzekł Barker. — O której godzinie podniesiono go? — Około szóstej — rzekł Ames, piwniczy. — Słyszałem — rzekł sierżant — że podnoszono go zwyczajnie o zachodzie słońca. Byłoby to w tej porze roku raczej o wpół do piątej, niż szóstej. — Pani Douglas miała gości na herbacie — rzekł Ames. — Nie mogłem podnieść go, zanim odeszli. Potem zająłem się tem sam. — A więc staje na tem, — rzekł sierżant — że o ile przybył ktoś z zewnątrz, musiał przejść przez most przed szóstą i pozostać ukrytym do czasu, kiedy Mr. Douglas wszedł do pokoju po jedenastej. — Tak jest. Mr. Douglas obchodził co noc cały dom dokoła, a potem wracał, aby się przekonać, czy światła pogaszone. To go tu sprowadziło. Człowiek ten czekał na niego i zastrzelił go. Potem uciekł przez okno, pozostawiając swoją strzelbę. Tak mi się zdaje i jedynie to tłomaczy fakty. Sierżant podniósł bilet, który leżał na podłodze obok trupa. Inicjały D. V., a pod niemi liczba 341 były na nim nabazgrane atramentem. — Co to? — zapytał, podnosząc go w górę. Barker spojrzał na bilet z ciekawością. — Nigdy go przedtem nie widziałem — rzekł. Morderca musiał go zostawić. — D. V. 341. Nie rozumiem. Sierżant obracał go w wielkich swoich palcach. — Co to jest D. V.? Może czyjeś inicjały? Co pan tam znalazł, doktorze Wood? Był to spory młot, który leżał na dywanie przed ogniem, zwyczajny młot robotniczy. Cecil Barker wskazał na pudełko z gwoździami, które stało na gzemsie kominka. — Mr, Douglas zmieniał wczoraj obrazy — rzekł. Widziałem, jak stał na tem krześle i przybijał wielki obraz ponad nim. To tłomaczy obecność młota. — Pozostawmy go na dywanie, gdzie leżał — rzekł sierżant, drapiąc się w głowę zakłopotany. — Trzeba będzie tęgich umysłów, aby wyświetlić to wszystko. Będzie się musiał w to wdać ktoś z Londynu. — Podniósł w górę lampę i obszedł zwolna pokój dokoła. — Hallo! — zawołał wzburzony, odsuwając firanki. — O której godzinie ściągnięto firanki? — Po zapaleniu lampy — rzekł piwniczy. — Było to zaraz po czwartej. — Ktoś się tu ukrył, to pewne. — Zniżył światło; w kącie pokoju ukazały się ślady zabłoconych butów. — Muszę przyznać, że to przemawia za pańską teorją, Mr. Barker. Wygląda to tak, jakby ów człowiek dostał się do domu po czwartej, kiedy zasunięto firanki i przed szóstą, zanim podniesiono most. Wślizgnął się do tego pokoju, ponieważ nie widział innego. Nigdzie nie mógł się ukryć, schował się zatem za firanką. To jest, zdaje się, jasne. Prawdopodobnie miał głównie zamiar obrabować dom, ale kiedy go złapał Mr. Douglas, zamordował go i uciekł. — To moje zdanie — rzekł Barker. — Ale, czy nie tracimy czasu napróżno? Możebyśmy przetrząsnęli okolicę, zanim człowiek ten nie ucieknie? Sierżant zastanawiał się przez chwilę. — Przed szóstą rano nie odchodzi żaden pociąg, nie mógł zatem pojechać koleją. Jeśli pójdzie drogą z przemoczonemi nogami, z pewnością ktoś zwróci na niego uwagę. W każdym razie nie mogę stąd odejść, jak długo ktoś mnie nie zastąpi. Sądzę również, że i panowie nie powinni odchodzić, dopóki się nie przekonamy, jak sprawa stoi. Doktór wziął lampę i oglądnął ciało zbliska. — Cóż to za znak? — zapytał. — Czy to ma jakiś związek ze zbrodnią? Prawa ręka trupa wychylała się z ubrania, obnażona aż po łokieć. Mniej więcej w połowie przedramienia widać było dziwny brunatny rysunek, trójkąt w kole, zaznaczający się ostro na żółtawej skórze. — To nie tatuowane — rzekł doktór, przyglądając się przez szkła. — Nigdy nie widziałem nic podobnego. Człowiek ten był kiedyś piętnowany podobnie, jak piętnuje się bydło. Co to ma znaczyć? — Nie mam pojęcia — rzekł Cecil Barker. — Ale piętno to widziałem u Douglasa niejednokrotnie w ciągu ostatnich dziesięciu lat. — I ja również — rzekł piwniczy. — Wiele razy, kiedy pan odwinął rękawy, widziałem to samo znamię. Często dziwiłem się, co ma oznaczać. — A zatem nie ma żadnego związku ze zbrodnią — rzekł sierżant. — Ale, bądź co bądź, jest ciekawe. Wszystko jest ciekawe w tym wypadku. I cóż teraz? Piwniczy wydał okrzyk zdziwienia i wskazał na wyciągniętą rękę zmarłego. — Zniknęła obrączka ślubna! — jęknął. — Tak jest. Pan nosił zawsze złotą obrączkę ślubną na małym palcu lewej ręki. Pierścień z nieobrobioną bryłką złota był ponad nią, a ten pleciony pierścionek na palcu środkowym. Tu jest bryłka złota, tu pleciony pierścionek, ale obrączka ślubna zniknęła. — To prawda — rzekł Barker. — Czy chcecie powiedzieć przez to — rzekł sierżant — że obrączka była pod drugim pierścionkiem? — Zawsze. — A zatem morderca lub ktoś inny zdjął najpierw ów pierścień z bryłką złota, potem ślubną obrączkę, a potem włożył z powrotem pierścień z bryłką złota. — Tak jest. — Zdaje mi się, że im prędzej damy znać do Londynu, tem będzie lepiej — rzekł. — White Mason, to dzielny człowiek. White Mason zawsze sobie dawał rady sam. Ale w tym wypadku mam wrażenie, że zwrócimy się o pomoc do Londynu. W każdym razie nie wstydzę się przyznać, że zadanie to przechodzi moje siły.